Perfect Harmony
by Ladyintime
Summary: "Amazing, isn't it?" "What is?" "They argue nonstop, and refuse to rest until the other is driven insane, and yet, the two are made for each other." Dante/Lady. One Shot


**A/N: I've noticed that I've been writing a lot more lately, just not what I should. Forgive me, but I haven't even started on the next chapter of 'Don't Leave Me.'I have, however, been writing stories for my Wattpad account. If you have time go check it out, my usernames the same and I only have one chapter to my story posted but I think you'll like it. Anyway, what I really wanted to say was that hopefully this oneshot will hold you over until that chapter is done. If not, comment or message me a topic of a story and I'll write you one. Thanks for your patience, enjoy. **

**Summary:**"Amazing, isn't it?" "What is?" "They argue nonstop, and refuse to rest until the other is driven insane, and yet, the two are made for each other."

Pairing: Dante/Lady, Trish/Vergil

Warnings: Language.

**Perfect Harmony**

"Fuck you Lady! And all your damn endeavors!"

"Really Dante? Endeavors? I bet you don't even know what that means."

Silence settled upon the two causing Lady to smirk in satisfaction and Dante to growl in annoyance.

What the hell was wrong with this bitch? Did she have fun in annoying the shit out of him? She didn't have to try too hard since he was already having a shitty day.

First his damn car broke down, then he was stabbed in his chest by a demon that came out of nowhere. He may be indestructible but that still hurt like a bitch. Then, to make matters 10 times worse, his favorite pizza place was destroyed by demons he was on his way to kill until his stupid car broke down.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Lady's smirk remained as she walked over the new arm chair she purchased for the office. It looked like a chair that a royal would sit on. Lady absolutely loved it.

"Tsk, tsk, Dante. You should really stop using big words when you don't know what they mean."

"I know what it means."

Dante huffed as he flopped down into his chair, leaning back in it and kicking his feet up. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the irritating woman. Lady raised a brow at the statement. He knew what it meant? She doubted it.

"Then what does it mean?"

"I don't have to prove myself to you." He snapped. Didn't she have better things to do? Like go hang out with Trish, Vergil, or Nero? Apparently not since she's been harassing him all damn day.

"Don't you have-" The sound of the phone broke his sentence as he reached it. "Devil May Cry."

Lady looked at the phone curiously as a shrill voice broke through causing Dante to wince and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

Dante tossed the phone and Lady watched as it fell onto the receiver. She always wondered how he did that.

Standing to her feet, Lady moved to retrieve her weapons.

"What are you doing?" The question stopped her in her tracks. Obviously she planned on assisting him.

"I thought it was obvious."

"Fuck no. Stay here." Dante holstered Ebony and Ivory and lathed Rebellion onto his back. He moved to stand in front of Lady as she turned to face him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You can't tell me what to do. I can go if I want to."

"Dammit Lady! I don't-"

"What's going on?" A new voice broke through the argument. Dante's and Lady's heads snapped to the door in surprise. They hadn't even heard the door open.

"Isn't it obvious, Trish? They're having another lovers quarrel." Vergil smirked at the glare his brother sent his way.

"What the fuck ever. If you wanna come fine, just don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

Lady scoffed she holstered her own guns, she decided to live Kalina-Ann for this mission. Quickly, as to make sure he didn't leave without her, she followed him out. As if she would ever cry to him.

"Oh good, a mission. We're coming to." Lady rolled her eyes as Trish dragged Vergil along.

##

Arriving at the demons nest found both Trish and Vergil with a raging headache. Lady and Dante did nothing but argue. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Trish couldn't understand how the two managed to live under the same roof. The only positive thing about this mission was how easily the demons were killed.

Vergil, on the other hand, was wondering why he let Trish drag him into Dante's car. He knew they should have driven separately. With how much these two argued on the regular it was no surprise that they would be yelling at each other non stop. It was almost like heaven when the car finally stopped and they were allowed to exit the car. Killing the demons was much needed stress relief.

Ducking as a demon aimed for her hear, Trish quickly electrocuted it before turning to the next. She briefly notice Dante and Lady bickering while working in perfect harmony with one another. Their movements were flawless and completely in sync. It was almost like a rehearsed dance.

"Trish, duck."

The blond quickly did as told as the blue twin finished off the last of the demons. Standing closely to the woman, Vergil turned his calculative gaze from the woman in front of him to the couple who had said woman's attention.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Trish's head snapped her attention to the man standing extremely close. Her body tingled as she watched him gracefully cut down a demon.

"What is?"

"They argue nonstop, and refuse to rest until the other is driven insane, and yet, the two are made for each other."

Trish couldn't help but nod in agreement. Though the two were very similar to cats and dogs you couldn't deny the unity.

"Dammit Dante! Shut your fucking mouth!"

Vergil raised a brow in amusement as Trish shot a creature in the head, causing it to go limp. It seemed as though the roles between Lady and Dante had been reversed.

"Why would I ever do that babe? You'd miss the sound of my sexy voice." A wink accompanied the statement, as did a growl from Lady. The brunette flipped the man off before turning on her heels and stomping to the car. Dante let out a laugh as he followed quickly behind.

Trish watched as the last demon fell to the ground before turning to look at Vergil. "If we ever get married, will we argue like that?"

"God, I hope not."

**Leave a common to let me know what you think! **


End file.
